Code Lyoko E75: Field Trip of Horror
by James the Lesser
Summary: The 9th and 10th grade go to Euro Disney for school. Yumi and ulrich set William up on a date, and everything goes to heck.


**Code Lyoko Episode 75: Field Trip of Horrors **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Also I DO NOT OWN DISNEY, DISNEY WORLD, EURO DISNEY, AND ANY CHARACTERS OWNED BY DISNEY THAT ARE MENTIONED IN THIS EPISODE! I want to make that crystal clear.**

Aelita Hopper, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama, Jeremie Belpois, Milly, Tamiya, Sissy Delmas, Jim, Kankrelats, Crab, Assassin, Manta, Creeper, Block, Hornet, Mega Tank, Over Wing/Bike/Board, Sanne, Franz

"Come on Ulrich just because that failed doesn't mean this will." Yumi and Ulrich had heard about how William and Sissy got in a fight, Yumi's plan on getting them together failed miserably. "Odd said Samantha is single, William is single, and Samantha never blackmailed him."

"Do you really need to mess with his life Yumi? You know why this won't work as well as I do."

"Ulrich he got over that, he knows we're together and that isn't going to change so he…"

"He what, stopped being in love with you, I know I could never stop loving you so I know he won't stop loving you." Ulrich knew that was a double edged sword, William would do almost anything for Yumi but it also meant he might do something to get Yumi.

"Well maybe if he meets Samantha he will change his mind, she's cute right Ulrich?" Yumi smiles at him making him feel uncomfortable.

"I refuse to answer that on the basis you might hurt me if I answer the wrong way." Samantha was cute, Ulrich knew that, but she wasn't Yumi and Ulrich didn't think William would go for it.

"Well you talk to Odd about Samantha and I'll talk to William, they can meet on the field trip with us." The field trip coming up had been restarted after it was canceled for three years. Euro Disney was a place to make dreams come true, if a train wasn't coming off the track into the crowd, or food poisoning, or a fire breaking out.

An hour later Odd had called Samantha who thought it was a great idea and a great excuse to skip class. Problem was she was not a student and so was not in on the field trip. "How is she going to get in?" That was something Yumi hadn't thought of.

"She says she can get in, I don't know how, but she says she can get in." Odd figured she knew someone who knew someone to get herself in.

"Well William says he'll meet her at the park but he's not promising anything." Yumi had to talk him into it, showed him a picture of Samantha, and it was still hard to convince him. "I can't wait; I've never actually gone to Euro Disney."

"It's ok Yumi, I went when I was nine, but even then I was a little bored. Euro Disney is for little kids except for…" Odd tells Yumi and Ulrich about the coasters, and other rides he liked.

"They aren't tall are they?" Ulrich suffered from vertigo and didn't want to fall or pass out in front of all those people.

"Some are and that makes them better!" Odd looks at his cell phone. "I need to meet S.S. soon, see you!" Odd runs off leaving Yumi and Ulrich alone.

"We don't have to go on the tall ones Ulrich if you don't want to." Yumi herself wasn't the biggest fan of coasters, in Japan they had a park with the second largest coaster in the world and she couldn't sleep comfortably for a week after riding it.

"I don't know they sound like fun and if we are going fast I won't notice it." Ulrich hoped he liked going fast, on Lyoko; this would just be on Earth.

"We have to get up early, especially me since I have to get to school from home, I should probably head home soon."

"I'll walk you home." They hold hands and leave the campus as a lamp light sparks.

The next morning, very early in the morning, the 9th and 10th grade students get on three different busses. The Lyoko Gang makes sure to get on the same bus with William following them. The busses are chartered busses with two rows of seats and two seats per row. Yumi sits with Ulrich, Aelita with Jeremie, and Odd with S.S. William sits across the aisle from Ulrich and Yumi. "I've been thinking about this Samantha girl and I…"

"Don't worry William you are just going to meet her not marry her." Odd leans over the seat in front of him where William is sitting. "She's a great kisser."

"Odd!" S.S. grabs his shirt and pulls him back into his seat. "Just because I like her and let you be friends with her does not mean you can talk about her like that around me."

"Hey just giving William some help."

"Settle down kids we will leave soon." Jim was in the front seat and yelling at the others as the last students load on the bus, Sissy one of them.

"Oh crap I don't want to talk to her, Emily!" William waves a hand to Emily; she walks over and sits next to him. "Thank you." Emily smiles, looks up as Sissy walks to an open seat in the back.

"No problem William I heard about you two." Most of the school had, how William and Sissy were set up by someone and William did not appreciate it, he did not like Sissy and wanted to hurt whoever it was that tried to get him together with Sissy.

"Hey Emily I wanted to talk to you about yesterdays Italian, sapete la lingua è stata trovata? Non posso trovarlo nel libro."

"Sì sguardo di Ulrich nel capitolo sette." Jeremie and Aelita are lost, they may be science and math geniuses but Italian was like calculus to Sissy.

"Ok kids remain seated, we will make one stop halfway to Euro Disney for a bathroom break and breakfast, we will pass a clipboard around and you will sign your names to it under the seat numbers you are in. You will be quiet, calm, and no singing! I don't need any memories about my time as a Choir Singer." The bus driver turns around and asks Jim.

"You were a Choir Singer?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jim sits down as the driver starts the bus up.

Halfway there they stop at a restaurant and get off the buses. The Lyoko group sits together. "My fingers hurt." Ulrich cracks his knuckles.

"Why?" Aelita orders pancakes, she loved syrup and anything you could eat with it, French toast, waffles, pancakes, eggs, macaroni and cheese, anything she could put it on.

"I've been crossing my fingers the whole time that Sanne and Franz don't do anything." A field trip would be a perfect time, for Sanne or Franz, to attack. They would be miles away from the Factory, more then seventy miles.

"How is Samantha getting out here?" Yumi turns to Odd; she was worried that Samantha wouldn't be able to get in.

"She said she would hitch hike her way here." The group eats, wishing Ulrich hadn't mentioned their enemies, this was a time to relax and enjoy their time on Earth not time to worry about an attack.

Getting back on the bus no one notices the sign in front of the restaurant flicker.

A mile away from Euro Disney the kids cheer as they pass the sign. "Calm down kids this is a treat and a privilege. You wouldn't want to ruin it for next year's group." Jim liked these trips; he loved the tea cup ride even though he could barely fit in it and after three years he was looking forward to it.

The group gets even more excited as they pull into the parking lot. The kids, even though they are all teenagers, feel like they did when they were five in the land of magic and dreams, Euro Disney. Many had already been here before and had wonderful memories and were ready to experience them again. Getting their school group passes from the chaperone from their bus the kids get in line and enter Euro Disney.

At ten o'clock Yumi, Ulrich, and William stop in front of the Le Dome booth where Samantha would meet them. "I don't know about this, what if she doesn't want to talk to me?" William had gotten nervous after hanging around Ulrich and Yumi.

"Oh don't worry William I'm sure she will after coming all this way." Yumi hoped, if Samantha didn't make it or get in she would feel horrible, getting William this nervous about meeting a girl and his emotions up just to have them hurt would make Yumi feel just as bad. William was her friend and for a very short time her boyfriend, not that William remembered it after a return to the past.

"I think that's her." Ulrich sees a girl, a little dirty after hitch hiking her way to Euro Disney and getting in the hard way. "Hi Samantha, over here!" She sees Ulrich waving his arm.

"Hi Ulrich, Yumi, this must be William." Samantha looks William over, a little tall for her taste but was cute; maybe her favor for Odd wouldn't be that bad. "Well are you going to introduce us?" She looks at Ulrich and Yumi.

"Oh uh William this is Samantha, what's your last name?"

"Klosterman." Samantha sticks her hand out to shake William's.

"And Samantha this is William Dunbar." They smile at each other after shaking hands; maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Spending the rest of the morning together going on all the different rides, even the kiddy ones where they got to see Jim smile and laugh like a little kid on the Tea Cup ride, the group was having a good time. "Hey is it ok if we leave you two?" Samantha and William had hit it off and while they didn't mind sticking with Yumi and Ulrich they wanted to get to know each other.

"Sure, have fun, not that it is hard to have fun here." Yumi and Ulrich holding hands go to the next ride, Space Mountain: Mission 2, while Samantha and William walk away talking to each other looking to get something to eat. A sign sparks, the games at the arcade blink out then turn back on, a Sanne Ghost comes out and possesses a man in a costume. Another Sanne Ghost comes out and possesses someone else in a costume. Several more come out possessing as many costumed characters in the park.

Screaming interrupts the joyous day once they find out it is not screams of happiness but screams of panic and terror. A roller coaster train jumps off the track and rolls down the main road as people jump out of the way. More screams come from the Pirates of the Caribbean, the Animatronics come to life or so it seems to people who don't have a mortal enemy. "Sanne." Yumi and Ulrich had just gotten their picture taken in front of Sleeping Beauty's Castle when the chaos started. "We need to find the others Yumi."

"And do what Ulrich we are miles from the Factory!" Yumi and Ulrich run through the crowd looking for any of their friends.

"Ulrich, Yumi!" Odd had S.S. up on his shoulders so they could find their friends better. "Over here, Odd let me down." Odd does as Yumi and Ulrich get to them. "What do we do?"

"I don't know, we need to find Jeremie and Aelita."

"And Samantha." Odd was hoping she was with his friends.

"What, why?"

"She can hotwire a bus for us unless you expect to walk to the Factory." The group decides to head towards the entrance hoping Jeremie and Aelita would head for there.

"Finally where were you!" Jeremie and Aelita were at the entrance but there was a problem. "Whoever it is has locked the gates, we can't get out." There was about to be a riot if the attack kept going, if people couldn't get out.

"We need to find Samantha you didn't see her did you?" Odd and the others are hit with elbows; Aelita is knocked to the ground by a panicking person.

"We saw her over by the eating area." Jeremie helps Aelita trying to hold onto his glasses, he needed them to see and if someone broke them he would be in trouble.

"Let's go!" The group fights there way through the crowd getting out into the chaos. The Animatronics were attacking people with their pirate swords, thankfully they were dull as butter knives but that just made them into clubs. A costumed character comes out of a ride with three people floating above it, using the power given to it by Sanne, or Franz.

"That's, that's not right, they can't do that." S.S. was appalled to see the mouse that made millions of people happy all over the world being used by their enemies.

"We can stop it if we get out of here and find a way to the Factory, Odd why are we looking for Samantha?" Jeremie dodges part of a ride as it flies through the air after being torn off by a costumed character of a duck.

"She can hotwire a bus for us and if she got in here she can get out." They make it to the eating strip and find the person they were looking for. "Samantha!" Odd runs over and finds her kneeling over William.

"He's hurt he tried to stop one of the pirates from hurting me and they beat him." William had bruises on his body and a broken nose, something the group considered minor after some of the injuries they suffered.

"It's ok Samantha we need to get out of here, and a car, can you do it? The gates are closed and…"

"What? We can't leave him here and why do you need a car?"

"We'll tell you later, Ulrich, help me lift William." Ulrich comes over and helps Odd pick him up. "So Samantha can you do it?"

"Of course Odd and we can just take my car."

"Your car?" Samantha wasn't old enough to have her license or the money to buy a car.

"I decided not to hitch hike." Samantha leads the group over to the restrooms. "It doesn't smell nice but it will get us to the other side." Samantha pries open a back panel and shows the group what was behind it, pipes, valves, and a way out. "Come on my car is right outside of here." Samantha leads them, slowing down to let Ulrich and odd catch up with William. "Just around the corner…" They get out and see several police cars, fire engines, and EMTs outside trying to get in.

"We need a distraction, Samantha we need to get to the Factory you distract them."

"How are you going to drive?" Samantha was going to ask what Odd meant by the Factory but this was not time to dawdle, she would find out later.

"I can, I've done it before." Yumi sticks her hand out for the keys.

"Here, just shove it into the ignition." Samantha pulls a knife out and hands it to Yumi. "Those cars are so cheap you could do it with anything, knife, screwdriver, whatever." Samantha looks over to the police cars as more pull into the parking lot. "I have an idea; wait until you see the signal."

"What signal?" Samantha runs away back into the park through the maintenance shaft. The group gets in the car, Odd, S.S., Aelita, and Jeremie in the back seat lay William down on their laps as Yumi gets in the driver seat and Ulrich at shotgun. It was cramped, not made for so many people, but it's what they had.

A few minutes later the group figures out what the signal was, dozens of people running out of the maintenance shaft. "Go!" Yumi slams the knife into the ignition and turns it, the car starts. "Come on Yumi put the pedal to the metal."

"Actually I think this is made out of plastic and fiberglass." Aelita looks around the car; she hadn't been in them to much and liked the feeling of gliding over the road. Yumi puts the car into 1st gear and pulls away, getting it up to 2nd, then 3rd, and then Over Drive pulling out on the highway as fast as she could figuring all the police cars would be at Euro Disney and wouldn't worry about a car going 210 Kilometers an hour.

Nearly 20 minutes later the group sees signs of home, they were close, they had to get to the Factory and deactivate the Tower soon, so far no one had been killed but that could change in a second.

Getting to the Factory the group jumps out of the car after giving William to Ulrich. "Just lay him down in the Factory we will have to do a return to the past after all those people saw the attack."

"Sure they won't blame it on the usual Disney screw up? It's been what, nearly a year since the last time they killed someone?" Odd is trying to make the group laugh after a long silent ride to the Factory, it doesn't work.

"Come on, you go down to the Scanners using the ladder, the elevator will get me to the Control Room faster and give me time to send you guys." Jeremie gets in the elevator and heads down while his friends use the ladder.

"You there Einstein?" Odd and the others are in the Scanner Room.

"Yes, whose going first?"

"Odd, S.S., and Aelita." They get in the Scanners.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "Sending your vehicles now." The vehicles appear before them.

"Come on guys I don't want to risk Samantha doing anything." Odd was worried about Samantha, she might do something bad during the time they were on Lyoko, even if it would be fixed by a return to the past, unless she was killed.

"Go West, not too far, Franz doesn't seem to have gotten the hang of putting barriers around his Towers." Unlike Sanne Jeremie could get Aelita very close to the Tower.

"Whoa watch out Odd." A laser flies past Odd, then the next one hits the Overboard devirtualizing it. Odd and S.S. fly through the air landing near the thing that shot them down, the Elephant looking Franz monster.

"Laser Arrow!" It bounces off the Elephants armor.

"You only did 5 points of damage Odd be careful." Odd dodges the tusks of the Elephant monster and fires another Arrow.

"Ivory here is slow, big, but slow." He dodges the tusks only to be hit by a laser fired from its mouth. "Hey that's cheating." Odd thought it could only fire lasers from its trunk.

"Extend!" S.S., after pointing her power pole towards the ground, flies up in the air before landing on top of the Elephant monster. 'Take this!" She starts beating on the armor doing little damage. As she is swinging down a large constant laser hits her sending her back to Earth.

"Wow that was one hit!" Ulrich sees what it was, a walking Mega Tank. It opens up for another shot firing a beam at Ulrich. He uses his sword to block it, being pushed back farther and farther until he gets close to the edge, about to fall of to the Digital Sea.

"Hai!" Yumi throws a fan hitting the walking Mega Tank inside its shell. It closes up just as Ulrich starts to tip over backwards. Yumi sticks her hand out catching him with her psychic powers pulling him towards her. "Be careful Ulrich you…" Yumi is hit by the walking Mega Tank's beam being sent back to Earth.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart then surrounds the walking Mega Tank. "Impact!" One of the Ulrich's hits a leg cutting it off making the walking mega Tank fall over. "Ok now that we took care of…" The Elephant monster skewers Ulrich with a tusk sending him back to Earth.

"Aelita you have to make a break for it, I'll distract it, and hope Franz doesn't have any surprises waiting for you like last time." Odd puts his shield up and blocks a laser. "Go!" Aelita jumps on the Overwing and flies towards the Tower.

"No!" Jeremie sees something move towards the Tower. "Aelita watch out! To your left, what is it?" She turns to her left; a large orange Guardian is flying towards her.

"Franz…" She still didn't believe the last Guardian was from Sanne, that Franz had stopped it, she would never believe that. Right before the Guardian gets to her a blast hits it from a regular Mega Tank. The Guardian shakes, then goes back after Aelita before being hit by another blast from a Mega Tank. The Guardian turns on the Mega Tank encompassing it then destroying it. Aelita gets off the Overwing and starts to walk into the Tower when the Guardian grabs her. She fights, struggles, starts to feel in close over her body when she is shot forward into the Tower. "Jeremie?"

"I don't know, it blew up for some reason, I didn't see anything on the map. If you made it in the Tower deactivate it, I'll save the data to a part of the Super Computer so we can study it after a return to the past." The one thing not affected, it was something Franz had done, why work on the Super Computer if every time he did a return to the past it was wiped?

Samantha had gone back in to see what expensive things she could get when two Anamatronic pirates cornered her in the Disney Store. "Get back damn it!" She throws a snow globe at one doing nothing but shattering the snow globe. "No!" She reaches into her back pocket forgetting she had given her knife to Yumi. "Damn it!" She reaches out for a weapon when she is hit by a sword which even though was dull still hurt. "I lived through worse then that." She stands up wiping the blood from her mouth grabbing another snow globe. Throwing it at the pirate it smashes as Samantha dives over the counter hoping that the people kept a bat, a gun, anything if they were robbed.

"Tower Deactivated." The screens go up as it was a Franz Tower. "Ok Jeremie, do it."

"Return to the past now." The white bubble moves over the planet fixing all the damage Franz had done.

"So this was when the attack started?" Yumi and Ulrich were back at Euro Disney getting their picture taken in front of Sleeping Beauty's Castle.

"Must be Yumi, well, now that the attack is over I'm hungry want to get something to eat?"

"Sure Ulrich." They enjoy the rest of the day, as does the rest of the Lyoko group, and two others who had just met and even though they weren't with the ones they really wanted they were getting close.


End file.
